Todo esto y Lo Que Me Falta
by alondra la chikizz
Summary: En mi primer dia de clases en la secundaria todo es tan aburrido pero despues me di cuenta que habia un secreto entre uno de los chavos, mi mejor amigo.     Perdon si no esta muy bien pero es mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sumergida en el pasado**_

_**-Flashback-**_

Acababa de salir de cambiarme por motivo del festival y veo como se acerca, tan guapo como lo recordaba pero tan miserable.

Desprevenida y ahogada en mis pensamientos por fin volteo y siento como unos labios flotan los míos. Por momento lo disfruto pero recuerdo todo lo que me hiso sufrir para luego aventarlo.

-Que te pasa?- le digo para reclamarle.

-Para que te haces, si tu me lo pedias con la mirada- me dice el.

-Desgraciado- le digo mientras le doy una cachetada para irme corriendo.

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

-SAM- me llama la atención un profesor.

-Perdón-

Por cierto me llamo Sam Mansom y tengo 16 años. Estoy en la prepa con mis mejores amigo Danny el chavo mas tierno y mas guapo que he conocido y en estos días me a pasado algo extraño con el y Tucker que le gusta mucho jugar al x-box 360.

Bueno en fin a mi me gusta usar una blusa y una falda negra con mallas moradas y botas negras también. Tengo ojos color violeta y pelo negro.

Y bueno les platicare todo.

Comenzó hace 3 años, 3 insufribles años

Acabábamos de entrar a la secundaria y me sentía tan rara porque no conocía a nadie y no me acercaba tampoco por temor a que rechazaran mis ideas (lo que luego entendí que la verdadera razón por lo que no me les acercaba era porque los creía engreídos y que entre todos ellos se controlaban para luego presumirse y yo era muy diferente a ellos). Con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, una amiga, un amigo o alguien que pensará igual que yo, me fui a mi casa desanimada esperando que por ser el primer dia estuviera todo aburrido.

Lo que yo no sabia era que al dia siguiente me esperaban mas personas interesantes, misteriosas y con secretos ocultos.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes, eso si los que yo invente son mios.

Ojala que les guste.

_**Los extraños.**_

Al dia siguiente, no muy animada por ir, me levante y me vestí a un modo de "no llevo prisa".

Después de eso desayune y me fui en la camioneta con mi papá, los 12 minutos mas aburridos del dia.

Pero esta vez en vez de llegar y encontrarme con el mismo grupo del dia anterior me encontré con una sorpresa. Habían hecho dos grupos ya que se habían unido mas alumnos en el ultimo minuto y me toco con todos los que no conocía, y me parecía mejor ya que no me llevaría bien con los otros y como soy yo capaz de que hubiera salido expulsada por la culpa de esa tal Paulina que con un dia de conocerla la traía en contra de mi y yo en contra de ella.

Al entrar con ellos, mis ojos se clavaron en un chico bajito, pelinegro, ojos café oscuros, delgado y simpático llamado Joan. Cuando por fin reaccione estaban frente a mi dos chavas de mi edad; una alta, pelo naranja, usando una banda azul, una blusa negra y un pantalón, se veía que le gusta leer y es muy seria; en cambio la otra chava era chaparrita, cabello multi-color, ojos café fuerte, de sangre muy liviana y con una risa no muy típica de te descubrí.

-Hola como te llamas?-me dice la ultima mencionada.

-A mande… A si Sam y ustedes?-les digo un poco distraída.

-Yo me llamo Ana y ella es Jazmin-me respondió con la misma mirada de hace rato- perdón pero desde que llegaste te estamos viendo y nos dimos cuenta que estas súper clavada con Joan jijijij-

-que yo no… no como crees-respondí yo un poco apenada.

-puedes confiar en nosotras, porque queremos ser tus amigas y nos pareces un poco interesante jajajaja nombre de seguro ya te di miedo te lo estoy diciendo jugando, bueno solo lo ultimo-comento Jazmin.

-gracias-dije con tono de confianza-espero que nos llevemos bien.

Lo dije sin saber lo que me esperaría. Sin saber que me encontraba en un error viendo a Joan y no fijándome en quien me miraba a mí.

Espero que les este gustando y por favor paciencia.

Es mi primer fanfic y no se que tan bien este. Por favor dejen rewies, pliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Phantom no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes, eso si los que yo invente son mios.

Ojala que les guste.

-Danny y Tucker que?

Durante una semana todo fue risas y momentos en mis pensamientos, donde solo existían mis amigas y Joan. Pero un dia me di cuenta que mis sospechas eran cierta un chavo muy guapo por cierto bueno ante mis ojos me miraba todos los días, pero antes de hacer juicios les pregunte a Jaz y a Ana las que me dijeron que si apenas me daba cuenta.

El chico era peli-negro, ojos color celestes, y por lo que se veía era muy timido y siempre estaba con me imagino su amigo. El era alto, peli-negro, usaba una gorra y lentes, y lo mas importante era muy tecnológico y no lo sacabas de que el x-box 360 era lo mejor.

Después de un rato me anime a acercarme a el.

-buenos días. Soy Sam y tu como te llamas?-

-hola, soy Danny-contesto el oji-celeste.

-y yo soy Tucker pero los amigos me dicen Tuck- me contesto el de la gorra, con cara de soy todo un galan pero en realidad no.

Al escuchar eso me quede con cara de tu que quieres y antes de decir algo Danny se me adelanto.

-veo que ya conociste a mi hermana Jaz-

-es tu hermana?-conteste un poco confundida ya que no había sido enterada de eso.

-si lamentablemente-dijo entre risas-pero y tu? Tienes hermanos o hermanas?-

-no, soy hija única-conteste forzando la risa-aunque siempre e querido tener a uno-

-o… lo siento- contesto.

-no te preocupes, ya me acostumbre- dije para cambiar de tema.

-aaaa… un fantasma- se escucho a lo lejos.

-¿Qué un fantasma?- dije asustada.

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Pero hay que irnos a casa- dijo Danny poniéndose de pie y adelantándose.

Yo lo perseguí porque se fue por otra parte.

-Danny, no es por ah…- no alcance a decirle todo por que vi algo sorprendente. Era Danny pero no parecía el, era otra persona. O bueno eso creía.

Ay ojala que les este gustando y no e podido avanzar mucho pero espero subir el que sigue rápido.

Es mi primer fanfic y no se que tan bien este. Por favor dejen rewies, pliz.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny Phantom no me pertenece.

Espero les guste y me apoyen con reviews

Es el mismo Danny?

En la mañana me desperté a l a misma hora que la anterior esperando que lo que había visto fuera un sueño y nada mas y si había un secreto fueran capaces de explicarlo y tenerme la suficiente confianza para no perderme de nada.

Pero esta mañana yo estaba un poco distraída e impaciente por llegar a la secundaria y aclarar todas mis dudas.

Al llegar lo primero que hice fue buscar a Danny o tan siquiera a Tucker pero ninguno de los dos se encontraba.

En la hora del descanso llego Tucker diciendo que Danny no podría ir puesto que se había enfermado pero que pronto vendría, al saber esto fui corriendo a su casa con la esperanza de saber que le pasaba y sin que mi cuerpo reaccionara, pues no sabia porque lo hacia pero presentía que le pasaba algo malo y no lo podía dejar así como así.

Al llegar a su casa, su mamá me abrió y me dejo entrar. Me ofreció algo de comer antes de dirigirme a su cuarto a lo cual respondí que no gracias.

-Puedo entrar?- pregunte tocando la puerta.

-Si, pero quien es?- pregunto algo extrañado.

-Soy Sam y vine en cuanto me entere que estabas enfermo- dije mientras estaba sonriendo- Pero mejor dime como estas?-.

- Estoy bien- respondió en el momento en el que entre, acto seguido de voltearse para no verme directo a la cara.

-Que tienes?- le pregunte –Sera que no fuiste para no encontrarte conmigo. Te caigo tan mal que no contestaste a ninguna de mis llamadas- le dije casi llorando. Pero porque le decía eso, porque mi cuerpo y mis palabras actuaban solas y porque me preocupaba tanto lo que el pensara de mi.

-No es eso… es que no quiero arrastrarte a esto como lo hice con Tucker- me dijo aun sin voltear.

-A que te refieres con arrastrarme- se tratara sobre lo que vi, que no fue un sueño – Hablas de lo que ví-

-Si- me dijo mientras por fin volteaba y se ponía enfrente de mí.

-Danny ya ninguno de los dos puede cambiar lo que vi, así que si me tienes confianza deberías contarme y si me llega a pasar algo será porque yo así lo quise. Entendiste?- dije llorando sin saber.

-Ok. Te contare todo, porque empiezo a comprender que no cambiaras de opinión y no te iras hasta saberlo- dijo sonriendo- Lo único que espero es que después de platicarte todo lo guardes en secreto y no solo eso si no que también me sigas aceptando como soy-.

Pero en ese momento no sabía lo que estaba a punto de saber y el gran secreto que empezaría a guardar.

Por favor dejen reviews ya que no se que tan bien este y por favor también paciencia porque estoy un poco ocupada con eso de entrar a la prepa & así .


End file.
